pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography of Lucinda
Prolouge Hi, my name is Lucinda Sofia Ephron. I am a mumu, actor and voice actor living in New Penguin City. I am married to my husband Jasper and I have two pookies. This is my biography. Chapter One ~ Birth A beam of white light flashed in front of me as I opened my eyes for the very first time. This was my first time in the real world. I cried a lot, and this penguin that loved and nurtured me kissed me on my small peach fuzz head. "Hi, Lucinda! I'm your Mumu!" So I must be Lucinda. ''I thought. "And that's your sister, Gretchen!" the lady who was named "Mumu" said. My eyes then get droopy and I fall asleep for my first time in the real world. After all that, my mumu hopped in her Range Rover Sport. It was so beautiful, shiny, not even a smudge of dirt! "It's so pretty!" I squealed, but yet again, my voice translated into squeaks. "Awwh!" my mumu said. "My little pookie is learning how to speak already! So sweet! Right Mike?" my mumu, Grace, asked my father, Mike. "Yes, so sweet." he said. We then went in the car and drove home. Chapter Two ~ Home! A few minutes later, the car stops. I was taken out and was shown a ginormous igloo, it was so beautiful, I gasped in awe. "Mike, let's show Lucinda her room now." Mumu said. "Good idea, Grace." said Dudu. Mumu carried me down a rich red velvet hallway and turned to a room with rainbow wallpapers on it. She set me down on a white table and unwrapped the pastel pink blanket I was in. She then threw the blanket into a white unsteady thing. "Crib!" said Mumu, and she pointed at the large white thing. Okay, that's a crib. I thought. Mumu then walked to another door at the other side of the room and picked out clothing. She first put on a shiny golden thing on my head. "Tiara!" said Mumu. ''I'm learning new things everyday! I thought, this is a tiara. Mumu then put a dark pink string of fluff around my neck, which she said was a "boa". She also put on a "dippy" on me and little "bunny slippers". Mumu also put on a show called "Elmo". I did not understand how TV's really worked, but it was cool to see a red monster behind the screen! Mumu then put me in the memory foam crib, and it was so comfy, it felt like a cloud, and I could feel myself sinking in it. Chapter Three ~ My first steps I was crawling around in my crib watching Elmo, when Mumu called out "Lucinda! Your Mush Mush is ready!" She picked me up, but at the same time, her purse fell. She went to pick it up. But when she turned around, I was sitting up! I didn't know what the heck I was doing, but I felt so proud of myself! "MIKE! COME HERE! LUCINDA IS SITTING UP!" Dudu came in and took a picture of me. "Gega!" I giggled and fell down. Category:Penguins Category:Biographies Category:Fanfictions